hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Sign-Up Sheet
Hello roleplayers! Sign-ups for Season 11: Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites, will begin this Friday after the finale! Please read the rules before before signing-up Rules *You may play any character in the series, however OCs are recommended! *You may sign-up for only 2 characters! If you only want one, then that is fine too *Characters are first-come, first-served, so first people to sign-up get first choice **So if a certain character has already been chosen by someone else, be nice, please don't steal their characters! I will know if you do... *Once enough people have signed-up, then sign-ups will close! *After sign-ups are closed, all users will be notified via this Wiki only, so check your inbox! Crew Chris * Chef :You may sign-up as Chef... but you do not have to play him every episode * Interns These characters will appear in some challenges (only choose these characters if you already signed-up below): Blaineley :Mostly an extra judge for points-based challenges like talent shows *MintSkittlePenguin Vin :An intern that helps out Chris * Fang :Mostly for water-based challenges * Main Cast (Favorites) All characters are open as of this signing! Dawn, Staci and Cody already have a back-story from previous seasons so please consult with the host before the first episode begins if you choose either of those characters. Remember that nothing is set in stone until the first episode starts. Once Episode 1 starts, anyone listed below who doesn't show up may be in risk of losing their characters! An official cast list will not be set up until Episode 1 is done! Sign-ups do not guarantee casting! : You may choose any of the existing TDI-TDPI characters below! Character 1 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 2 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 3 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 4 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 5 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 6 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 7 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 8 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 9 Please sign-up below to choose an all-star: * Now say the character you want to play: * Original Characters (Fans) Choose from any of the characters here or you may add your own below. You don't have to choose an OC if you choose a character from above. After a certain amount of OCs have been added, this section will close. : You may choose any character you want that is not in the Total Drama series (RR characters are allowed) Character 10 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: *Prince2005 Now say the character you want to play: *Travis Character 11 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: *Prince2005 Now say the character you want to play: *Drake Character 12 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 13 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 14 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 15 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 16 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 17 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Character 18 Please sign-up below to choose an original character: * Now say the character you want to play: * Sign-up Archives #'Season 1:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4047 #'Season 2:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4048 #'Season 3:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4049 #'Season 4:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4735 #'Season 5:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=7304 #'Season 6:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=9453 #'Season 7:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Characters #'Season 8:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=11686 #'Season 9:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=17518 #'Season X:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=18923